


L a Z y

by L_A_Z_Y



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_Z_Y/pseuds/L_A_Z_Y
Summary: What a lazy, boring day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little mini Fanfication. A drabble if you so well. Mostly fluff, maybe some angst.  
> And goddamn, please never stop coming up with new "resapeeeeeehs," Ignis.

They all had a lot to do, honestly they did. But they decided to take a short break, even when Ignis wouldn't stop giving them lectures as of why this is a bad idea. 

"It's not that bad, Ignis." Gladiolus laughed at his worried expression. "We can afford a day off." Gladiolus was trying to calm Ignis's worrying down. "Besides, we'll get back on track, tomorrow." "Yeah, listen to Gladiolus." Prompto jumped in.

I on the other hand, stayed quite, letting them talk, hoping that it well be just me and Prompto for the day, while the other two do whatever the other two would want to do. "Ignis, we can go look for more plants, and fruits that can be cooked." Gladiolus said as a last attempt.

And of course that got Ignis's attention. "Alright, you have won this battle, Gladiolus. Prompto, Noctis, stay out of trouble." Ignis walked with Gladiolus. Gladiolus looked back at me, winking with thumbs up as if thinking; 'Yay, we can have a day off.' 

Looking over to Prompto, who was grinning. "So what do you wanna do, buddy?" Prompto smirked at me. "Photography, but we can play kings knight too!" Prompto happily jumped up and down on his feet, swinging his arms slightly. 

"Cool, what do you want to photograph?" I asked him. "Um, you, Noctis. By awesome scenery!" Prompto laughed to reduce his nerves. "Yeah, of course you can take pictures of me. Pluse I've been told I was photogenic." Prompto laughed. "Well, whoever said that was a wise person!" I laughed with Prompto this time.

Prompto had always made me laugh, even when I wasn't in the mood. "So, where off?" I asked, Prompto frowned, pushing his eyebrows closer to each other, thinking as of what to say. "Can't we just roam freely? Walking around outside looking for the perfect scenery?"

I nodded, if that's what he wanted then he'll get it. "Alright sure, but we should take some potions just in case." Well, someone needed to be the responsible one. "Alright." Prompto agreed.

(P A G E. B R E A K.)i

We were walking around for a while, Prompto taking pictures of the scenery, and me. Just generally enjoying each other's companies, and talking to each other, about video games, photography and other things.

I would look at Prompto from time to time while he was on his camera, just staring at his beauty. His hair always glowed, and so did his skin. His blue eyes are beautiful in the sunlight, you can see this from the many selfies Prompto takes.

"Hey, Noctis. It looks like it'll rain soon." Prompto commented. I looked up at the weather. "Wanna head back to camp?" I asked, Prompto nodded his head. "Okay, let's go." We turned back around, trying to remember were we came from, before the storm hits us.

"Hopefully Gladiolus and Ignis makes it back before it starts to pour." Prompto was generally worried for our other friends. "I'm sure they'll be fine, a little storm won't hurt them." I nodded my head, as if confirming my own statement. "Well, if you say so." Prompto said unsure, but content with the answer for now.

Locking ourselves up in the tent for comfort, I moved to sit down. "Sorry Prompto, I didn't know it'll rain like this." Prompto chuckled. "It's okay, Noctis. I had fun taking pictures of you....chatting with you...." He stopped for a second. "I hope Ignis and Gladiolus is okay."

"Yeah, me too. What did you mean? Having fun talking and taking pictures of me?" Prompto looked over at me, the blush reaching to his ears. 

His blush hide his freckles. "I just, really like having your company." Prompto said, smiling. I blushed. Prompto is really like sunshine I love his smile, his laugh.....I love him......so much. But...I can't tell him that, I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"Hey Prompto, thank you for today...I really needed that distraction, after everything that happened." I tried have a genuine sound in my voice. "No problem, bud." Prompto smiled, holding out his camera. "Wanna take a look at all the photos I took?" I nodded my head.

They were all great, expect I would've wanted Prompto to be in the picture instead of me. "These are great!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Noct." Prompto smiled warmly, and again, I couldn't help but stare. "No problem." A late reply. 

The rain outside was heavier before, and without Gladilous or Ignis showing up yet, our worries only sky rocketed. "I hope they're okay..." Prompto sighed. We were stuck in the tent. "Ignis must've came up with a plan by now." Prompto nodded his head, in agreement. "Yeah, he's smart like that."

We both went on our phones to play Kings Knight, but was displeased when the a sign popped up on our phones saying; "Can't log into servers without connection." We both groaned and throw our phones, not to hard, but not soft either, in front of us.

"Well, good thing we have each other." I commented, not thinking about what that could have implied. "Ha, we could role play as if we were Kings Knight characters." Prompto suggested. "In this tiny space? No way." I laughed. Prompto stops his smile, frowning a bit. "Well, because we're the only two here, can I be 'real' with you, Noctis?"

I gulped, pushing my nervousness down. "Of course, any time." He took a while before responding. "It's just that...I-...." He didn't finish his sentence. I knew that he had the tendency to change his mind, especially when feeling nervous. "Come on dude, you can't just stop in the middle of the sentence like that." I tried to ease his nervousness.

"Uh...it's just that I know I'm not the strongest, smartest, or fastest in the group....and well, I'm actually pretty useless..." when Prompto said that, it stung me. Well, no he wasn't the strongest, or smartest...but the fastest is something that he was. And awesome....he had a really awesome personality, a great smile. Well, I do love him. 

"I'm actually pretty worthless....I can't cook like Ignis, or connect to people like Gladiolus." Personally I didn't think so. Prompto is priceless to me. But him thinking of himself also made me angry, kinda pissed. 

So, I stared at him. "Prompto..." I growled out in warning. He looked worried. "What is it Noc-" "Don't ever think of yourself that way." I know this isn't going to make him stop thinking of himself that way....but damn it, I'm going to try to make him feel better about himself.

"Prompto, that's not true. You made a connection with me....in Highschool, I couldn't make friends easily, but you made it seem easy, that's for sure, and no, you're not as smart as Ignis, but you're smart in your own right, and you're pretty damn fast, I can't keep up." I breathed a little before talking again. "And well, to be quite frank, you talking about yourself that way...makes me pissed."

Prompto breathe in a heavy sigh. "..." I sighed too. "To me you're priceless...someone that no one can ever replace, someone I would never want to lose, or misuse in any way shape or form." I knew it was treading dangerously into 'cheesy' territory, but I didn't care.

Prompto looked at me, a bit shyly. "Thanks." He had a small smile on his face. "No problem." And we sat in comfortable silence. 

After a while, we both begin to feel sleepy. "We'll see Ignis and Gladiolus tomorrow...hopefully." I said sleepily. Prompto nodded, too tired to say anything at all. He was on my shoulder, while I leaned up against one of the tent walls. The tent was quite sturdy, but It's one of the perks of being a prince, I guess. 

"We should go to sleep." Prompto only nodded slightly against my shoulder. I moved Prompto from my shoulder into my lap, my hands softly scratching his head in a repeated slow pattern, feeling his smooth hair. Prompto purred a soft sound a ammiting from him. I enjoyed the sounds, it sounded comforting to my own ears. 

Prompto's breathing evened out, his eyes closed, a peaceful sleep.

I kept playing with Prompto's hair though. The repeating patterns of playing with his hair was relaxing me. I felt myself numb to the movements after awhile, my eyelids kept dropping, and unconsciously I kept snoozing off. 

I decided now was the time to sleep. "Goodnight Prompto." I said knowing there won't be a response. Lowering myself over Prompto, I kissed his forehead In a goodnight's kiss. Picking him up, and moving him over to the sleeping bag. I laid him on the bag, dropping myself next to him, I wrapped my arms around Prompto's waist just hugging him. 

And soon after I feel asleep, my vision blacked out, and I felt a warmth of happiness in my chest. 

(P A G E. B R E A K.) 

When I woke up, Prompto was still there in my arms. He probably couldn't move because I was holding onto him tightly. I relaxed my grip on Prompto. 

Prompto opened his eyes, did I mention how beautiful he looked? His sluggish blue eyes looking at me. I felt like my world brighten when I saw his eye's looking at me. Prompto smiled, "morning." His voice was quite and soft, 'morning' came out like a purr. And I felt a shiver in my body, and a heat at my cheeks.

He's too damn beautiful.

I cuddled up to him, wanting to sleep again but this time I got the pleasure of feeling Prompto's body heat emitting from under his clothes, and I felt all warm and fuzzy. Prompto chuckled warmly. "I'll like to sleep too, Noct. But we need to make sure Gladiolus and Ignis are okay." I nodded, my head against his chest. I had absolutely no intention of getting up right now.

I was comfortable with were I was. Prompto rested his hand on my shoulder, giving me a little shake. I looked up, at Prompto. Prompto's cheeks grew redder, and I tried to snuggle more into him. "I guess we can stay here for a while longer." Prompto sighed, giving In and with one arm, tried to pull me closer to him.

I never want to leave this spot, I could stay here forever and feel content after a thousand years. Prompto rested his chin on my head. He was playing with my hair, that felt good. I tried to snuggle more into him, but unfortunately the boundaries of the clothing eventually stopped me. I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me once again.

(P A G E. B R E A K.)

Opening my eyes I heard Prompto's easy breathing. I decided it was finally time to go see if Gladilous and Ignis was okay. Moving myself carefully, not to wake up Prompto, I his arm around me carefully. I kissed his forehead again, and walked myself out of the camp. 

"Ignis? Gladilous?" I called out to them hoping they'll answer. "Yo." Gladilous answered, popping out from behind a tree, Ignis followed suite. "That thunderstorm had us held up in a nearby cave." Gladilous explained. "Yeah, and it was uncomfortable sitting there for a long time, but we endured it. We also found a intresting site coming back to camp." Ignis oh so hopefully explained.

"Yeah, you and Prompto spooning each other, so we decided to just sleep outside and look at the stars." I blushed. "On the wet, cold rock?" "Well, we both were already wet from being cought up in the storm. And you guys obviously needed your privacy." Gladilous explained. 

I sighed, deciding to drop the conversation. "We all need a shower." I said, Gladiolus and Ignis smelled bad. But then again, Prompto and I wasn't that much better off. "Indeed." Ignis commented. 

(P A G E. B R E A K.)

Later in a hotel, we were all pretty tired out. After a day of betting Deamons, and doing hunts. We all took showers, hoping we won't run out of warm water. Prompto flopped on a hotel bed. Ignis and Gladiolus flopping onto their beds. There were only two beds, me and Prompto shared one, Gladiolus and Ignis shared one.

Gladiolus and Ignis knocked out pretty quick. Me and Prompto stood up for awhile. "Hey, Prompto..." I knew what I was about to ask would have consciences. I was nervous about the question, too. "What's up Noct?" He asked. I took in a deep breath. Trying calm myself down. "Prompto....can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Prompto asked. His sleepiness in his voice as he said that. "Prompto I..." My voice cought in my throat. I couldn't say it, not when it could risk my friendship, even if I wanted it so badly. "Nevermind." Prompto shook his head. "Tell me, Noctis." He whispered that into my ear. "Uh..I...I" I was nervous again. To nervous to speak.

Prompto gave me a all knowing look. Like he knows what I want even without me speaking it. Sitting up, and I sat up too. Resting ourselves on the headboard of the bed. Prompto looked straight into my eyes. "I'm wide awake now." Prompto commented, but quietly. 

I looked into his blue eyes. "Yeah, me too." I sighed. He smiled. "Prompto, I...I really want...." I sighed, about to finish my sentence but then...."-You." Prompto finished it. "I want you too, I love your personality...your eyes, and smile. Everything about you..." Prompto whispered that into my ear. I blushed. "Yeah...same." I sighed in content. It wasn't just me. He also wanted it just as much as me.

Prompto stared at me for awhile. Time seemed slow, extremely slow. Prompto moved his head forward- towards me. Touching my cheek. "Noctis, thank you for everything." I nodded, closeing my eyes.

Prompto kissed me. And it feels amazing, long awaited as well. My chest felt fuzzy, I felt happy. Prompto broke the kiss, "Noctis I, I love you." I smiled, nuzzling his nose, looking into those eyes of his. "I love you too." 

Prompto yawned, "Yeah...this is great, just being here with you like this." I blushed. My vision was blurring from being sleepy. "Hey Prompto..." Prompto yawned again. We both moved under the covers setting our heads on the pillow. "...thank you." Prompto hmmed, and that was his answer.

Prompto's arms wrapped around me, pushing me up towards him. I moved my arms around Prompto, pushing myself closer to him. "I love you." My words were muffled with my head on Prompto's chest. Prompto nodded. "Yeah..." He sighed. He seemed content. "Love you too, Noctis." I sighed, content. 

Prompto kissed my head. And we both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This night have multiple chapters, if you guys want to know what Gladiolus and Ignis was doing while away.


End file.
